Demonic Sickness or Not
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Phoebe starts showing signs of tired and weariness her sisters think the worse. Some how a demon has been able to get at them. Or did he? a short one parter


Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.

* * *

She felt the pounding in her head. She had the last couple of days, she just hadn't said anything to her sisters yet. The inside of her head felt like it had been in a wrestling match for the past 24hrs. And that wasn't even counting how her sinuses felt. Over all her head felt terrible. The thing was she knew exactly where she had gotten it.

She had gone down the coast to a friend's place for the weekend and had borrowed her sisters' car. She had left Santa Monica with the sun shining brightly. The drive there and back was just what she needed to get away from her sisters and demon fighting. She was a witch, ut not just any witch. She was a Charmed One: Three sisters who had inherited the power of their ancestors over the years.

She cruised along enjoying the scenery and the sunshine beating down on her. But halfway home the clouds rolled in to nearly spoil her drive. They weren't enough to make her stop and put the top back up on the convertible, but it was enough for her to reach over and pull her sweatshirt from her bag and pull it not so gracefully over her head as she drove down the road.

Soon she knew she was in trouble when she came across one cloud that decided to open up on her and the open top car. Though she knew from experience that she had to keep going and not stop. If she stopped the inside of her sister's car would get drenched. But looking ahead to the dark outline of the cloud she knew the quick little storm would not last long, which she was right. Within a mater of seconds the rain stopped. All she would get now and then was the odd little sprinkle of rain on the windshield.

Now, two days later she was paying the price of not pulling over and popping the top up on Prue's Miata. She had gotten a sinus cold and she was not enjoying it one bit.

* * *

Piper sat at the kitchen table and read the food section of the paper before either of her sisters even stirred. At least that was how it was this morning. Prue was always the first one up. Always was as long as she could remember. And Phoebe was always the last one up. Rushing around the Manor as she ran late for classes or anything. She laughed at the memory of her youngest sister panicking to make her own graduation. Though luckily for her, Prue had set her alarm clock an hour and half fast so in the end she had lot of time. But as Piper recalled, she was still nearly late.

"Morning Pipe."

"Morning Prue. You're late this morning. I thought you would have been half way into work by now."

"Saturday Piper."

"And your point is?" Piper asked knowing full well if Prue thought she had one small little item on her desk she would go in on the weekend and take care of it and end up spending half the day at the office.

"I have no reason to go in. Actually Rex practically ordered me to stay home this weekend."

"Wow, nice boss. Remind me to send him a thank you card." Piper smirked across at her sister.

Prue glared over at her, squinting her eyebrows at Pipers joke.

"Ok so you're off, Phoebe I'm sure has no plans. What you say, we call today a sister day?"

"Sounds good to me. Shall we wake sleeping beauty or wait for her noon arrival?" Prue laughed knowing what her baby sister was like from their early childhood. One that neither of them wanted to wake on a weekend, so they would let her sleep which usually meant her appearance would be around noon.

Piper looked up from her paper and up at her big sister, "Sleep. I don't think she slept that well last night."

Piper started to regret it the minute she said anything. Prue always got protective of the two of them but more so with Phoebe and ever since her return back home from NYC Prue had been going that extra step to fix all the past mistakes with her sister.

"What do you mean she didn't sleep that well?" Prue asked in full motherly tone

"I just heard her up last night, that's all."

Prue started out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Prue hang on, let her sleep. I peaked in on her when I came down she was sleeping soundly. Leave her be for now and then find out later."

* * *

She rolled over and looked at her clock. 11:16AM. Wow she couldn't believe it the last time she saw her clock it was 6:28. And she had been waking up nearly every hour though fitful and then back to sleep again. She rolled over to her back and tossed her covers off her. Sitting up, she sat on the edge of her bed. Her head was still pounding and her sinuses where still plugged up.

"Oh this sucks." Phoebe said to no one as she reached over and grabbed a Kleenex from the box. Using it quickly, she soon tossed it and three more into her garbage can.

She threw on her favourite shorts and T-shirt and started downstairs. She could her the familiar laugh of her sisters coming from the kitchen as she walked in and grabbed her bowl and cereal box.

"Morning sisters."

"Hey Phoebs." She got in reply.

"Um Prue not to sound that I don't love you or anything. But what are you doing home?"

Piper had to stifle laugh that earned her a glare from Prue.

"Day off and I was practically ordered to not go into work today. Sooo, with that, Piper and I had thought a sister day would be fun. What do you say? A day with your big sisters to help pass by a beautiful May Day?"

Phoebe wanted to say yes right then but something inside her stopped her. _Would she make it the whole day with her sisters and not let on she was fighting the start of something?_ She knew she had to try. Between Prue and Pipers work schedule and demon fighting they never got any time together any more. "Sounds like fun. When and where are we going?"

"Lets say an hour and to Golden Gate park. Just like when we were kids." Piper added.

"Piper some of us still are." Prue said as she looked at her youngest sister with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself Prue." Phoebe shot back as she sat down with her cereal hoping she could pull the day off.

She could feel the cough inside trying to escape but she was determined not to let it out and alert her sister she was not feeling well. She wanted to spend the day with them having fun and just sitting around talking like they used to. But she had feeling she wasn't gonna make it.

_"Damn it Phoebe just tell them."_

_"Can't do that now you have a sister day planned. You don't wanna be the spoilsport."_

_"You can be the spoilsport if it means your health. Tell them or they will get suspicious and just find out later and get after you for not telling them."_

_"You're a big girl now you don't have to tell them every little thing that is wrong. Its just a little cold it will be gone by tomorrow."_

Phoebe sat there and watched almost as her own devil and angel played out on her shoulder. One was telling her to tell her sisters, the other was telling her not too.

In the end her evil side won through, as she made her way down the stairs and out to Pipers jeep.

Part way through the afternoon Prue was eyeing her sister with suspicion. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

"Phoebs you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know, you seem awfully quiet and a bit stuffy."

"I just have a bit of stuffiness going on. Maybe I'm coming down with something." She said though she didn't know why she said it. She watched as both her sisters now eyed her, and Prue reached forward to place a hand on her forehead. "Prue I'm ok. It's probably allergies or something in the air." she spoke quickly as she pulled away from her sister

"Phoebe you don't have allergies." Prue replied

"I do too." she said in her defense, though knowing she was not going to win this battle.

"Ok you do, but of the three of us you have them the least and you don't get them until late summer with the high grass. Now spill." Piper said with a stern tone to her voice. Not giving Prue the chance to scold their little sister.

Phoebe knew she was caught and now would have to face her sisters, "I just have a little cold, it's nothing really. It'll be gone by tomorrow a few days tops."

"Phoebe." Both Prue and Piper echoed their disappointment to her.

"What? It's just a cold I know how I got it and these things never last that long with me. It's ok. I'm ok. Just relax." She wanted to yell at them for being so damn over protective of her but she didn't have the energy. Something wasn't right she should be getting better not worse.

Both sister looked at her and then to each other before locking eyes with Phoebe again.

"Phoebe you should have told us." Prue finally said with concern

"It was no big deal Prue, it's just a little cold. I'm a big girl now I can't come running to you every time I feel a little under the weather."

"I know honey but you don't have to hide it either." Prue reached over and pulled her sister close to her wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Now, why don't we head home before those rain clouds spoil our day." she suggested though what she really wanted to do was get Phoebe home and in bed at the Manor but she knew she couldn't suggest it. After all Phoebe was right, she was a big girl and knew how sick she was. But inside she would always worry about her and Piper.

The drive home was fairly quiet as Phoebe watched the rain start outside her window.

"So much for another nice Day in May."

"They'll be others Phoebs." Piper said as they pulled into the driveway.

"I know but its just enough with the rain already you know. Lets have summer." Phoebe replied back as she got out of the jeep.

Prue and Piper had to laugh at Phoebe; she was the epitome of summer. It was her favourite season and when it didn't come when it was supposed to she got a bit cranky about it.

"Come on, lets unload the Jeep and I'll go down and get a movie. We can continue the sister theme over dinner and a movie tonight." Piper said as she grabbed the basket from the back of the Jeep and the three of them headed inside.

Phoebe made her way upstairs and heard Prue right behind her. She went into her room and closed her door hoping that would stop her sister from following her. To her amazement it had, as Prue had gone to her own room.

Changing into her favourite sweats and sweater she sat on the end of her bed. Her room was starting to take a slow spin. "Oh no you don't." she said to no one as she closed her eyes and almost willed her headache to leave her alone. She was brought out of her thoughts by the knock on the door.

"Hey you. Feeling any better?"

Phoebe looked up at the concerned eyes of her sister. "I'm fine Prue. Nothing a little aspirin won't cure."

"Well take this, it should help." Prue handed Phoebe a package of Tylenol sinus.

"Thanx Prue."

"You're welcome. Can't I worry about my little sister?"

Phoebe looked at Prue, "Don't ever stop." She said quietly, as she made her way to the bathroom for some water to take with the medication her sister had given her.

* * *

When had she first felt it? Just now or was it earlier? She tried to think back but she couldn't, it didn't really matter anyway. It was here now and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had the blanket over her legs earlier but now she just wanted to snug down into it. Feel the warmth it offered against her cold skin.

Piper looked over at Phoebe and noticed she seemed to have sunken further down into the couch. But she could read the signs.

"Phoebs? You ok sweetie?"

"I'm just. Really cold." She admitted. She didn't have the energy to lie or hide anything from her sisters.

Prue got up and placed a hand on her forehead, "Oh sweetie, you're burning up. Come on, lets get you upstairs to bed." Prue wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist and guided her up the stairs.

Phoebe lay in bed pulling the blankets closer around her. She felt the cough inside her trying to escape but this time she did nothing to stop it. She let it out as it resonated from deep inside her chest. She finally stopped and kept perfectly still as the pounding in her head got worse with every move she made. It was then she just wanted it all to end. She saw the light flicker on above her and watched as Prue walked into the room.

"Here take this." She held out the cough syrup bottle to Phoebe who slowly pushed herself up from her bed. "I'll leave this here in case you wake up and need some more sweetie ok?"

"Thanx."

"No problem honey. Now try and get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." was all she said as she snuggled back down under her covers trying once again to get warm. As Prue tossed on an extra blanket for her sister to help her fight off whatever bug she had managed to pick up from somewhere.

Making her way downstairs she stopped briefly at the landing when she heard Phoebe coughing again.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Piper asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I gave her some cough syrup. She should be a sleep pretty soon." Prue comforted Piper as she stepped on the bottom floor.

"She was fine most of the day what happened?" Piper asked though not really expecting an answer, she was just concerned for her little sister

"I don't know, I guess what ever it is was just waiting for that one second when she would let her guard down." Prue said as she plunked herself back down on the couch.

* * *

The chesty cough echoed through out the Manor waking at least one occupant, maybe more. But as Prue stepped from her room and started across the hall the coughing stopped and silence once again filled the Victorian Manor.

Prue slowly opened the door to Phoebes room and peaked in on her. Making her way quietly to her sisters bed she placed a gentle hand on her forehead, to find her temperature had not gone down she sat there just rubbing Phoebes back in soothing motions, more for herself then for her fast asleep sister.

* * *

Piper got up earlier then usual the next day but that was more for her concern for Phoebe then anything else. Making her way from out of bed she padded softly down the hall and pushed open the door that was partially closed.

She had to hold back a laugh as she saw Phoebe snuggled as close as she could get to a fast a sleep Prue. She stepped quietly inside the room, so as not to disturb either sister, and pulled the blankets so they better covered the both of them. She placed a soft kiss on Phoebes forehead and then Prue's before leaving the two of them to sleep the morning away.

Piper sat at the table with her coffee and the paper as she had every morning. She thought back to the night before when she was woken up by the coughs of her baby sister. Though it wasn't that long before they stopped and all was quiet again. She realized why. Prue had gone to tend to their sister. She hated it when Phoebe got sick or Prue for that matter. It was something that she just didn't like to deal with.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Prue enter the kitchen.

"Morning Pipe."

"Morning to you. How is she?" Piper cut right to the chase. She knew that Prue would know she had slept with Phoebe that night.

"She doesn't kick when she is sick like that. But I think she's gonna be ok."

"Last night."

"I heard her coughing, but by the time I got up she must have taken some more cough syrup and drifted back to sleep. I went into check on her and decided to stay."

"I saw that." Piper smiled at Prue.

"Thanks for the blanket. But I think she has past the worst. Now we just need to keep her from not over doing anything, you know what she is like."

"Yeah soon as she gets the slightest thought she is better she continues how she always is."

"So no letting her over do it."

"Agreed." Piper answered with a smile as she went back to her paper.

* * *

She rolled over and looked at the numbers on her clock. She couldn't believe it. The last time she had seen the clock it read 3:19AM, now it was 11:53AM. She hadn't just slept over fourteen hours with a brief woken moment had she?

She wanted to stay in bed the whole day but she felt better. A lot better then she had the day before. She pushed back the covers and pulled on her favourite sweats before making her way down the stairs to where she knew her sisters were.

Swaying into the kitchen she moved to her sister and sat on her knee. Snuggling into Pipers lap and feeling the love and warmth of her sisters arms around her.

"How you feeling baby?"

"Better." Phoebe answered without even moving

"Well don't over do it. You weren't a very happy camper last night." Prue added as she ran her hand over Phoebes head, holding her hand over her sister forehead just long enough to feel a slight heat still emerging from her sister. "Still warm."

"That would be because I just got up." Phoebe smirked back as she rested her head against Pipers shoulder

"Yeah well, I mean it. No over doing it today honey."

"Yeahyeah." Phoebe stuck her tongue out as she made no move to move from Pipers shoulder.

"Oh you." Prue reached her hands forward to strangle her sister who only stuck her tongue out again back at her.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the deck chair as Piper and Prue worked their way through the small garden they had set root to. She wanted to help, but cutting the lawn earlier in the day had winded her enough to make her realize she needed to take it easy. So now she just watched as her sister worked.

She closed her eyes and felt her body relax and slowly drift off to sleep.

Piper looked up at one point and saw Phoebe fast a sleep in the lounge chair, "Prue." She let her eyes drift up to their sleeping sister.

"I guess she over did it." Prue had to smile as she watched her sister sleep.

"I would say yes." Piper laughed as she went back to the task at hand.

* * *

Phoebe looked up and saw the sun making its way down behind the houses. She knew she had fallen to sleep and that the night was soon coming. She pulled the blanket that was placed over her and rolled it into a ball. Making her way inside she sat down in the kitchen table chairs.

"You could have woken me up."

"Na, you looked to damn cute out there." Piper replied with a smile, "How you feeling?"

"Good actually, it's like last night was the worst of what ever it was."

"Good, because tomorrow Prue and I will need help doing the front yard." Piper laughed at her sister as she tossed in the prospect of doing gardening.

That night they all sat or lay in front of the TV. Each getting comfortable in their own way as the movie started.

Phoebe rested her head on Prue's lap as the intro started. Though not even part way through the movie she was fighting to stay wake, a fight that Phoebe soon lost to her own weariness.

* * *

The next morning Prue walked into her sisters' room on her way to work. "Hey you."

"Morning."

"Feeling any better? I can always stay home if you like."

"No I'm ok. Thanks though."

Prue bent over her little sister and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Anytime sweetie. Now don't over do it. What ever you had is probably still in your system."

"I'm good Prue, thanx. For everything this weekend."

"You're welcome honey. Now get some rest. I don't wanna come home to see you past out on the couch or anything."

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch later that day and looked back on the past few days. Her sisters where there for her no matter what.

She made her way out to the front yard and looked at the garden that needed work. Getting her gloves on she stared doing what the three of them were to do that day.

* * *

Piper walked into the Manor seeing her sister sleeping on the couch. She knew what she had done and shook her head. Her little sister was not one for sitting around doing nothing.

She sat down beside her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thanx baby."

* * *

Prue walked up the steps to the Manor and saw the gardening work in the front yard all done. She had her suspicions on who had done it. Making her way to the Manor she saw Phoebe sleeping on the couch and she could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen.

Bending down she placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead before making her way to the kitchen, "Phoebe did the front I see."

"Yeah, I guess she was feeling up to it." Piper replied as she stirred the pot.

"You know I hate it when she gets sick."

"I know, so do I. Though not as much as you." Piper laughed.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen at the sound of laughter from her sister. They had been at work all day and she had over done it but she wasn't gonna say anything to them.

"Hey sunshine." Prue said when she saw here sister.

Phoebe didn't say anything as she climbed onto Prue's lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You ok sweetie?" Prue asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just feel as if this bug will never go away."

Piper looked over at her, "How so?"

"Just when I feel great something happens and I feel like crap again.

Prue wrapped her arms around her sister; "You'll be ok sweetie. You just weren't thinking with my car a few weeks ago and didn't bother to stop and put the top up. Now you are facing the consequences."

**COCOCOCOCO**

That night as Phoebe pulled her blankets over her she heard the slight creek of her door. She opened her eyes and saw Prue walking towards her.

No words were even spoken as the eldest lay on the bed and pulled her baby sister towards her.

Piper found them like that a few hours later as she made her way to bed. She found herself drawn to the two on the bed as she pulled back the covers and crawled in quietly, just wanting to be with her sisters.

* * *

In sickness and health is something you swear and give an oath to. To the person you will give the rest of your life for. No one ever considered that as a vow of sisterhood. For in the end you will give your life to them before any man. A bond that no one could ever break.

The three of them entwined to each other in their own special way. In sickness and health they always found each other. But it was always love that led them there.


End file.
